


Sneakpeak into Life

by dreamingtany



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingtany/pseuds/dreamingtany
Summary: Inspired by ZoyciteM´s story I found myself at my desk drawing sketch after sketch of different parts in the story.





	1. Jimmy´s Corner Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoyciteM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyciteM/gifts).



Kicking it off with: Jimmy´s corner time in Chapter 4 of Sammy´s Time at Stanford :)


	2. Drawing Sam

And another one :)  
This one is set in chapter 9. I know that Cas is drawing Sammy in a standing position and by hand but I have a feeling that it is not the only drawing he ever made of his Sammy... Maybe someone wants to share their opinion with me?


	3. Property Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not yet have time to draw anything for Solnishko but as I was looking through my stuff I found this little beauty waiting to be posted.  
> I hope you like it and if anyone has anything they would like to see please let me know and I´ll see what I can do :)  
> Also kudos and comments are life <3


End file.
